


Havin' my baby

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Clint helps Bucky out, M/M, Male pregnancy AU, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Infertility, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators, dad clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: AU where men can get preggo but don't get periods (lucky bastards)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU where men can get preggo but don't get periods (lucky bastards)

  Bucky leaned against the table while Bruce fiddled with the results and ran more numbers swiftly. He was in for his yearly checkup that was supposed to be an hour at the most but now they were nearing the fourth hour mark. "How long do you think this is going to last?"  

The scientist looked once more at the list and the x-rays and everything that proved Bucky's situation in every logical answer wrong after the last check in. "Bucky, it appears your uterus is healed."

Bucky's eyes turned wide. "How is that possible? I mean it never worked before HYDRA."

"That's what I thought, but the serum apparently healed it. I ran a pregnancy test but it turned up negative. "

Bucky was elated. "That means I can get pregnant."

"I guess so. Probably. Yes."

 Bucky ran out of the lab and shouted "ThanksBruce!Seeyoulater." He was off, running to the elevator and pressing the button at least 36 times until the doors opened and rushed in and pressed the button to the floor Steve and Him shared. Tony went unnoticed until he spoke.

"What's got you fizzy, Robocop? "

"I found I could get pregnant! " Bucky couldn't help it. He hugged Tony tightly.

"How? I heard the walls of your internal baby sack got banged up."

"Serum." He let go.

"Well I'm happy for you and Capsickle. Even more happy that I got you two lovebirds soundproof walls last year."

The elevator doors made passable, Bucky sprinted out. "ByethanksTony!" 

Bucky found Steve in bed reading another World War 2 book, his dusty blonde hair still wet from the shower he took. Steve looked up his book. "Hey, how'd your check up go?"

"Amazing." Bucky wiggled out of his pants and shirt so he was left only in his boxer briefs. 

Steve put it away. "Amazing? "

"I got some really good news." The shorter man crawled on the bed and strattled Steve's lap.

"Well aren't you gonna tell me?"

Bucky leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I can get pregnant. " and leaned back to see Steve's dazzling smile. "The serum fixed me."

"That's amazing! I'm glad you're happy. But you weren't broken in the first place. "

"I know. I've always wanted kids. I wanna get pregnant. " Steve's smile dropped and turned into a not-so-dazzling frown.

He held his husband's hips above him, " honey, I think you're forgetting that a baby is a lot of work." Bucky tried to pull away, to leave before he could cry.

"I'm not a kid. I know how much work babies are. I took care of my sister. So did you."

"Let's talk about this. I'm not say no but I'm not saying yes right now. Babies turn into kids. Kids are highly valuable to villains when trying to get to us. "

"I would never let that happen. We're Avengers. We have a whole family that will protect it along side with us."

"What about you. I'm worried about you, you're my everything. Nine months. That's a long time to share your body with no breaks. You're gonna be so achy, tired. Morning sickness and everything."

"Steve. I want to be pregnant. Back in the forties I thought I would love to have a baby with you. I've thought about everything. And what about the good things. Finding out if its a boy or girl, watching my stomach grow with our beautiful baby in it, the first kick, picking a name, holding him or her in your arms for the first time, first words, first steps."

Steve kissed Bucky's hand. "Yes." Bucky smiled and pressed his lips against Steve lips and melted into him. "I wanna be a dad." Steve murmured and flipped Bucky on his back. "I got something for you the other day for you, wanna try somethin new?"

"Sounds amazing doll." Steve detached himself from Bucky and rummaged through the bed side drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube and a black vibrator. "Oh fuck, Stevie. " Bucky got harder and a wet patch grew of pre-cum. "I wanna try it." The assassin pulled off his underwear, letting his cock flop onto his stomach, the head a dark red.

Steve took the lube and slicked his fingers. He pressed the pad of his finger against Bucky's hole and swirled around the rim and plunged the digit in. Bucky felt better than heaven when Steve added a second finger. "Ready for the vibrator?" Bucky nodded. Steve sank in the toy, teasing him by pulling it in and out a few times. Finally it was resting peacefully on Bucky's prostate. Steve flipped the switch and it buzzed to life. Bucky was practically drooling. Steve kissed his lips slow but Bucky had a hard time keeping up when Steve tweaked the bud of his nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

As much as Steve loved to see Bucky wither in pleasure he loved being inside Bucky, making him wither in ecstasy. Bucky whined at the loss of the fullness but Steve pushed the head of his dick into his velvety inside that filled every inch. They moaned when Steve bottomed out, hips flush to ass. Steve nearly pulled out completely and than slammed against that special spot that made Bucky see stars repeatedly until he was thrusting at an almost brutal pace. 

"I- Fuck! I love You! Mm! Mm! Mm! Fuck!" Bucky shouted. "Close, Stevie. "

"Me too, beautiful. " Steve pressed his finger on the skin behind Bucky's balls and the brunette came. White spilled across his chest as he clenched around Steve's cock. As Steve's cum dripped out of Bucky's insides and ran down his thighs, Steve slumped to the sheets beside Bucky. "I love so much, Buck."

"Me too, Stevie. " Steve got a towel and wiped his chest clean of his release and cuddled up to Bucky under the sheets.

"Guess I'm gonna havt'a trade my war books for 'What to expect when Expecting ' soon."

"Yeah."

                                                                                                                        ⊙⊙⊙

 After few weeks passed Steve woke up to awful sound. Bucky was puking in the toilet at three am. The Captian rushed to Bucky's side to hold his long hair out of his face and gently rub his heaving back. Bucky lifted his head as a wave of heat rolled over him he flushed down the bile and looked up to Steve. Both looked at each other hopefully. 

"How bout you go take a shower and relax." Steve pulled Bucky off the ground. Bucky turned on the water, letting the water splatter on his chest.

Steve went to the tower parkinglot and drove his truck to the nearest Walgreens and walked inside the empty store. He walked to the pregnancy tests and found a young lady. She was sniffling, her face was puffy and red.

"Ma'am, are you alright? " The lady shook her head. "Do you need a hug?" She walked into his arms. Steve collected her hair that was fanned out and pushed it to one side. The reason Steve was comforting the stranger because everything about her resembles his own mother. The blonde hair, pale skin, being pregnant at such a young age.

"Thank you, I needed that. "She let go of him and grab a test, walking to the checkout lanes. 

Steve still had to find the test for Bucky. All of them either had a woman smiling on them or had simple stripes of color. After minutes of just staring be pick three different kinds and went to the check out stand himself. The lady at the stand checked scanned them and put the tests in the bag. "So what are we hopin for? Positive or negative? Only two ways it could go." She asked

"God please let it be positive. " Steve drove home and walked into their living room. Bucky was curled against Steve's pillow from his side of the bed on the couch. "Hey, Buck. "

"Hey, Stevie. " Steve smiled and rubbed his husband's back.

"Wanna take the pregnancy tests? " Bucky's response was throwing up in the trash can next to him.Later, after more morning sickness, peeing a cup, and waiting for the results Bucky checked each of them. "What does it say?" Steve said.

"I'm pregnant. " Bucky whispered, his light blue-gray eyes sparkling. Steve picked Bucky off the ground and spun him around. 

"You're pregnant! You're gonna have a baby! We're going to have a baby! " Steve shouted and smooched Bucky's lips.

"When are we gonna tell the team?"

"Soon. Before you start showing." Steve go down to his knees and kissed Bucky's bare stomach.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has to deal with morning sickness, a worried Steve Rogers, his own secret worries and a mission at that same time.

"Come on Steve. I haven't forgotten all of my fighting skills in the few weeks after you found out!" Bucky yelled.

"I don't wanna risk it." Steve said calmly, trying to reason with Bucky.

"I'll be fine. I don't get any thing more than very minor injuries that heal in seconds."

"Every mission is different."

"What the hell are you two talking about!" Fury screamed from the door way. Steve was fully dressed in his navy blue suit and shield in the straps on his back. Bucky had his black pants on but his torso was exposed, Fury could see a barely noticeable bump low on his abdomen, his many weapons he hid all over his body where scattered. Steve held his shirt away from Bucky.

"I don't think he should go on today's mission. "

"And why not, Captian? "

"He's pregnant. " Fury actually looked surprised. "It would be dangerous for the baby. It's HYDRA we're dealing with. "

"This is probably the last mission I'm gonna go on in a long time so just give me my shirt and we'll be on our way." Steve didn't budge.

"I think Rogers is right. If Pietro or Sam or even Tony was pregnant I wouldn't let them go. Too much to lose."

"I can't deal with this." Bucky put his head in his hands for a few seconds then continuing. "I am a _master_ assassin. I will put a bulletproof strap around my stomach if it will please you mother hens."

"Fine." Steve pulled a middle part of a bulletproof vest out that was originally made to protect vital organs but today it will provide protection for the unborn baby in Bucky's belly. Bucky clipped it around him, put his shirt on and stashed his many weapons on his body. Steve and Him walked onto the Quinjet and the massive metal door closed behind them and Tony flew the jet up and away.

The soldiers sat across from Clint and Bruce. "A little bloated there, Bucky?" The archer sarcastically asked.

Bucky only tilted his head towards the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Maybe you're lactose intolerant and forgot, Robocop. " Tony said.

"A few weeks without a mission and you start to let yourself go." Natasha joked.

Bucky had enough. "Okay that's it. I have to wear a vest under my suit because Steve and Fury want me to. I'm pregnant. I hope you all are happy."

They all looked at Bucky, then Steve, then Bucky again, "You're going to have a baby?" Sam asked in disbelief. Everyone was silent. 

"I'm not dying! " Bucky said. "Usually people are happy." Like a switch had been flipped they got out of their seats and swarmed Bucky, hugging him or Steve. 

After the excitement died down Tony landed the plane in a secluded part in the forest near the small cabin that was suspected to have HYDRA agents still trying to reform. The Avengers walked silently in the trees surrounding and towering over them until the small house with smoke flooding out of the chimney came into view. Steve was in front, then Tony next to Natasha, Wanda and Pietro with Bruce, Sam and then Bucky who was normally right next to Steve was moved to the very back. The Captian kicked the door off its hinges. Bucky could see the first the first four people go in and press a middle-aged man to the floor. Bucky finally went into the room, he followed his orders. Take all the documents and papers the perpetrator had. Bruce gave the man a shot and he was out cold. Sam and Pietro lead him out. Bucky caught a whiff of his cigarette and felt sick to his stomach. He rushed outside and pukes on the grass. Natasha held him upright and took the paper from him. Bucky was starting to regret his decision to come along. 

Steve took over and walked/dragged Bucky back to the Quinjet with the team. The agent was strapped to a chair, still sleeping. 

"So when are you popping this thing out?" Tony asked. "You got me excited. I'm gonna be an uncle."

"We don't know yet." Steve answered cause he knew his husband was exhausted.

"You guys can come to my lab and we can check on the baby, "

"Thank you, Bruce. We will."

Tony parked the jet and everyone bailed out, Steve, Bucky and Bruce went to his lab. When the boring things were done, Bucky got on the medical table and Bruce put the ultrasound wand on his low riding bump. The small screen mostly had black static until an empty spot appered with a peanut shaped shadow inside. 

"You're a bit farther along than I expected. 12 weeks. One baby."

Bucky held onto Steve. "It actually looks like a baby." Bucky was astounded. "There's an actual human growing in me."

"Yep, it's about the size of a plum." The dark figure on the screen moved it's arms sharply.

"It can Move? How come I can't feel it?"

"The baby isn't strong enough to actually cause movement you or others can feel and probably won't for three too ten weeks. But only four weeks til the gender can be determined. "

Steve kissed Bucky's head and asked "is the baby healthy? "

"Well he's a bit smaller than the average but if Bucky increased his daily calorie intake the baby would grow. But cravings will start to show up so that wouldn't really be a problem. " Bruce clicked a few keys and ten replicas of the image on the screen popped out. Bruce gave bucky the pictures and said goodnight. The two husbands were soon in bed.

Steve had his nose and forehead touching Bucky's stomach, kissing the tan skin. " Hey, baby. This is daddy talking-"

"How is she supposed to know who that is?"

"She?"

"Yeah. She. She's a she."

"Well I'm  _his_ Daddy so he should know who I am."

Bucky snickered. "Well you haven't introduced yourself to  _her."_

"Fine," Steve brushed his lips against Bucky's belly once more. "Hello Baby. I'm your Daddy. I just want you to know that I loved you the second I found out you're in your other daddy's tummy."

"Momma."

"What?"

"I want to be called momma or mommy. The book said a lot of the male carriers like to be called that and it will be less complicated. "

"You're in  _momma's_ tummy. I imagine you're warm and snugly. Your family is super excited about you. Like crazy uncle Tony. You'll probably like him. Your momma and I are gonna have to start on the nursery. We're gonna paint the walls blue-"

"Blue's a weird color for a baby girls room, huh baby?" Bucky placed his warm hand on his middle. 

"Not if you're a boy. Right little man? You're my little trooper, going on today's mission. "

"I did nothing. The mission was practically a walk around for me."

"And that's good. The safer the better."

"Steve you don't get it." Bucky sat up and Steve sat up next to him. "My last mission was something one person could of done. I'm gonna get fat, lazy, useless for about a year, you're gonna think I'm not sexy, then I'm gonna have a baby while missing out on more missions. I love being an Avenger but I'm going to love being a parent even more. I'm scared I'm not gonna protect people from people I used to be."

Steve enveloped Bucky in a hug as the brunette cried. "Bucky you will never be useless or fat to me or unsexy. You're the most handsome person I've ever met. It seems like you're the only one who doesn't see that. I will make sure you will still go on missions and save even more lives. Okay? I understand you are sacrificing a lot to give us a baby but you're not in this alone. Got it?"

"Yeah." Bucky hung his head on Steve's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, jerk."

"Punk."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Avengers, friends, family. I've called you all to the training room for a very good reason." Sam said proudly dressed in white. He stood infront of a black board hung on the wall with black balloons attached to it. Fury in blue, Pietro in blue, Wanda in pink, Tony dressed completely in pink, Natasha in pink and blue, Clint in a dark shade of pink, Phil hilariously dressed in a tuxedo with a pink bow tie, Bruce in blue, Pepper in pink, and of course Steve in blue and Bucky wore a gorgeous shade of rose pink shirt that complimented his prominent five month belly. "To announce the sex of Cap's and Barnes baby."

A few weeks ago they went into to Bruce's lab to find out the gender and since then the only person who knows is Sam. Steve wanted it to be him  as Sam was his best man at his wedding. So today is the day. Bucky asked everyone attending to wear the color of their guess.

"So I need two volunteers. " All most everybody raised their hand. "Clint and Tasha. " The two stepped a few feet away. Natasha picked up a knife and Clint selected a bow and arrow. "Just pop a balloon and we'll get our answer."

Clint drew back the string and let it go the same Natasha let to blade fly. The balloons popped and pink paint oozed down the board. 

"It's a girl!" Bucky yelled and hugged Steve like his life depended on it.

After everyone got around to Bucky to congratulate and hug him they played party games like who can put the diaper on the doll blindfolded the fastest (Clint won), who can pin the bow on Steve's shield  (to everyone's surprise, Bruce won), and finally the sat around giving gifts.

"Okay, me first, me first," Tony said and handed Bucky a small box.

"It better not be car keys." Bucky joked, as he opened the gift. "It's coupons for a full day of babysitting from uncle Tony. Five of them. And a Pink Floyd onezie." Bucky put the baby outfit on his belly. 

Natasha gave him a letter and a box. "Read the note first, it's for the baby."

"It's says, Dear neice, I haven't met you yet but I know you're safe and sound. I have known your mama for a very long time. He is very kind and gentle, forgiving and most importantly he loves you unconditionally." Bucky paused to wiped his hand on his eyes, " and though there will be many tears along the way, heartbreak, know that you have us, aunts Pepper, Wanda, and Natasha and Uncles Sam, Bruce, Clint, Pietro, and Tony (as annoying as he can be) and godfathers Phil and Fury. Love, Aunt Natasha (your favorite)." Bucky hugged Natasha then opened the box, inside a tutu.

"For dance lessons. "

 "that's so sweet. Thank you."

"Last present. It's from everyone. " Sam gave Bucky a hand up. Everyone walked from the room into the elevator  (it was a bit of a squish) and to the Barnes-Rogers floor. The door beside Steve's and Bucky's bedroom door was closed. Sam opened the door. Bucky saw a nursery full with a dresser, rocking chair, changing table, and a crib with Steve's shield and Bucky's red star with 'til the end of the line' painted over it.

"Oh my God. " Bucky was crying again. "Thank you, guys."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky was sitting on the couch criss-cross snuggled in a blanket, binge watching Once Upon a time, when Steve woke up.

"Mornin, handsome." Steve greeted him.

"Same to you, good looking."

"How come you're up so early?"

"My hips and back were fucking hurting me. And you were snoring. "

"I'm sorry. And wake me up if it happend again." Steve returned with a cup of coffee for himself and a heatpack. He put the pack on Bucky's lower back and sat next to him. "Happy sixth months." Steve kissed Bucky's belly, "hey baby, you need to start kicking your mama." They had yet to feel her first kick.

"Don't tell her that! But a few bumps here and there would be wonderful. " Bucky ate a slice of plum with Nutella on it, Steve raised an eyebrow. "What! These cravings are killing me!" Steve raised the other eyebrow. "Okay the plums were me but the Nutella was her."

 Steve saw Bucky's notebook next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking of names. We can't just keep caller her 'her'."

"Right. What do we have so far?"

"Grace Paige Barnes-Rogers." The mission siren blared out. "You gotta be shitting me." 

"Come on, I'm sure Nick wants to see you." Steve took his hand and supported Bucky's back to lift him. Every day Bucky is getting bigger and things are getting harder to do. They walked hand in hand to the control center where Fury would definitely be. 

"Barnes, good to see you." Nick smiled, trying to keep the heavily pregnant person happy.

Bucky was pissed. His hips and back ached, but his feet throbbed in discomfort. He put his hands on his hips, "what the hell do you want me to do?"

"I want you to man the controls on an iron man suit that can be used here. This mission is much more higher profile. Tony will be here in a few to show you how to use it. You'll be in communication with Steve who needs to suit up."

Steve kissed Bucky "Bye, jerk. Love you."

"Love you to. Be safe."

Steve walked out and Tony walked in. "Hey, Robocop! Looking good." Bucky felt a headache forming.

"I'm sorry I can't today, Tony. Just can you take it down a notch? "

"What's the problem? "

"Just in pain." He shifted his weight to one foot and slid a hand down his bump. 

"Fine. But only for the little peanut." Tony walked to Bucky's place. He tapped buttons and saw the controls he set up. "Simple. Tap this to go left, this for right. Push forward for forward, pull for back. Left panel for the left, opposite for the right. To fire, _lightly_ push this. Try it."

Bucky saw the empty iron man suit on the screen and moved it forward, added a punch, a kick. Bucky had it down. "Easy. "

"Good. Remember to put this on." Tony held up a pair headphones. "Let's you hear Cap."

The soldier let a breath go. "Thank you Tony, "

"You're welcome, see ya later!"

Before Bucky had a chance to prepare himself for everything, maybe relax, talk to his baby girl a little,  he was on the battlefield, (or thousands of miles away safe.) As he was typing he subconsciously left his hand on his stomach.  Left and right he was fighting henchmen of the so called 'villain'.

 _Hey Buck. How you doin'?_ Hearing Steve's voice was a breath of fresh air. 

"I need a seat." A SHIELD employee rolled a chair over to him. Bucky's feet finally got relieved of their pain. "Better."

_Any movement?_

"From the baby or the target? Cause no and no.

Hours passed and the team had gone into the wearhouse to capture to hostages and bring them back. Bucky's help was no longer needed.

"Take a break." A familiar voice says behind him. "To much stress can hurt the baby. "

Bucky swiveled to see Phil Coulson smiling and holding a mug. "Hi." Bucky said exhausted.

"Here." Phil gave him the mug. "Ice tea. Helps with morning sickness. Had any lately? '

"God yes." Bucky took a sip and was cooled off from the hot computer screens. "I thought it was something just for the first trimester. Not every day just randomly. "

"That's normal. The tea also has a little caffeine in it." Bruce cut him off from his hot coffee goodness months ago. 

"Good. I haven't been sleeping to well." Everyone had noticed Bucky's dark circles but didn't say anything, not wanting to upset him.

"How come?" Bucky had to admit that talking somebody other than Steve felt great.

"Stress. Mostly stress. She hasn't kicked yet and I'm going crazy cause of it. And Jesus does everything hurt. My back, hips, feet, especially my belly and pecks and my ankles are so swolen. And I think I found a stretch mark."

"First time mothers feel the baby kick a little later and the pain is just your body changing to accomidate the baby and don't even waste your time on the stretch mark."

"Thank you. So much." Bucky swiped a strand of hair away from his face.

"Want me to-" He gestured to his hair.

"Please." Phil walked behind him and started to fix his hair. "Not to be rude but why are you doing all this?"

"You have been on the team for a while, right? Everyone and I seem to have a bond, they all think of me like a father. Someone who you can talk to. You and I don't really have that and I want to change that. I think you being pregnant will change that. And I have a soft spot for babies. " Phil finished his french braid with a tie and walked back to face him.

"That means a lot to me."

"Oh, It's nothing. Are you still going to that gala tonight?"

"Yes. Pepper says it's important for me to show up so people can find out I'm pregnant and that'll give the public a different look on the Avengers. That we will look more relatable. "

"So it's one big baby shower? "

"No. We won't be getting anything. Except a lot of strangers touching my belly without my permission. "

"Don't forget to smile, then."

"Yeah."

"Can I-" Phil's hand stayed frozen a few feet away, waiting for permission to touch Bucky's stomach. 

"Of course. " His hand moved to the other man's side. Bucky felt movement under his skin. "She's kicking!" Bucky looked down to his swolen middle.

"That's amazing. " Phil checked his watch. "I think you should go get ready. "

"It is. " Bucky pushed out of the chair with his crotch stuck in the air for balance. "Thank you. See ya later."

Bucky walked into the elevator and pressed the button to his floor. She kicked her leg. "There you are baby girl. You just needed a little time, little love." He felt another kick. "That's it, baby. Get comfortable. We got a long night ahead of us."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody get the reference?


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky was struggling to close the final three buttons on his tuxedo when Steve walked in. His Captian suit was streaked with blood, his his face was puffy. Like he had been crying for hours.

"Hello beautiful. "

Bucky smiled, nose crinkled. "I felt the baby move."

"That's amazing!"

"I talked to Phil for awhile and he touched my stomach and she started kicking."

Steve felt his round belly. "Has she been moving lately? "

"Yeah and a bunch." Bucky sucked it in and closed the buttons quickly. "There. Ready."

"May I ask how long it took?"

"Two hours. Getting my shoes on took 45 minutes alone and I still need you to tie them."

Steve bent down to tie his husband's shoes with ease and kissed his distended tummy. "I'm gonna take a shower real quick before we go."

"Kay."

"And relax a little. You're gonna be on your feet a lot. I'm worried Bruce is gonna put you on bed rest soon."

"I'm sure he won't. "

Bucky took a seat in the living room when Sam walked in and sat right next to him. "How's my little Beyoncé doing? "

"I shouldn't even have to say this, Sam but I'm not naming my child Beyoncé. "

"Why Man? Give the little Queen B a fierce entrance in to this world."

"Not a chance. Steve didn't tell me about the rest of the mission, what happened? "

"Oh, Bucky. It was rough. Especially on Steve. There was lots of hostages including a pregnant woman who was found bleeding to death that eventually died along with her baby and a very young baby who was found dead on site. Steve had to tell the baby's mother."

"You're kidding. " Bucky felt a tiny nudge from under his shirt.

"I wish I was. Steve was crying and no one said a thing on the way back."

"bet he feels horrible. "

"I've never seen him like that."

Steve walked into the room looking happy as ever if not a little tired. "Hey Sam, "

"Ready to go Cap?"

 

Bucky and Steve were in their limousine on they way to the gala.

"Steve, here." Bucky placed Steve's hand on the underside of his tummy.

"She's moving. " Steve spoke quietly in amazement. "Our baby is moving. She's really in there! In you!"

The limo door opened by someone outside. Cameras flashed and people yelled at them same time. The couple walked into the the humongous building. Women who were in ball gowns and men dressed sharply were dancing but soon all their attention was on Bucky. At least fifty ladies came to him and put their hands on his belly.

" **This is going to be a long night for us**." Bucky spoke in Russian. 

" **Come and get me if you want to go**." Steve replied in the same language. Bucky had been so happy when Steve told him he had been taking Russian lessons from Natasha. " **And relax a little, for me? I'm worried about you and her**."

Bucky wanted to say a sassy comeback but he remembered what Sam told him. " **I will**."

He didn't. 

He was kept on his feet on night by people asking him questions he'd already been asked like, "is it a boy or a girl " It's a girl "have you two picked out a name yet" not yet "Well how about (insert a random name of their rich relative here)" That's a very good option. It was all the same. Then it was time to dance and Bucky was exhausted. Tony found him and spun him way faster than the speed of the music. Then he danced with, Nat (who lead), Wanda, then Clint who was gentle, and Thor (a surprisingly good at dancing) and finally his favorite blonde. Steve. The Captian held onto his hip and put a protective hand on his belly. Bucky held losely around him and rested his head on his husband's beating chest.

" You're hair is still in a braid."

"It's a _French_ braid, Steven. You're gonna need to know this stuff when our baby comes."

"Yeah. How bout we slip out before the crowd notices us."

"That's best idea I've heard. I swear if one more person tries to touch me I'll punch them."

Steve walked through the people quickly. "Please don't."

The ride home seemed slow but soon enough they were in bed.

"Hey Steve, Sam told me what happened today." Steve drove his face into Bucky's chest and cried. Steve rarely cried. "It's okay. Let it out. "

"I had to tell a man his wife and unborn child died and tell a family their baby was killed. It's not okay, Buck. " Steve sobbed. 

"I understand, I'm here for ya." He ran his hand through his blonde hair. 

"What if that happened to you? Life's not living without you and her."

"That won't happen. No matter how big I get I can always fight them and win."

"With a baby in your arms?" 

"Maybe not. But you'll be there or somebody else. " Steve took a breath and kissed the very top of Bucky's bump. "Talk to her. That always makes you feel better. "

"Hey baby. How ya doing in there? We felt you moving, sweetheart. We love you so much. But we we're still working on a name. How bout Peggy? That's a good name."

"Your ex-girlfriend. If we didn't need you to sleep you'd be sleeping on the couch. " Bucky joked. " and I like the name Grace Paige Barnes-Rogers."

"Grace. I like it. Gracie. Steven, James, and Grace. Stevie, Bucky, Gracie. Our family." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another mpreg!! Comment what you think and anything you want to See! I hope to post at LEAST once a week.


End file.
